


Away From the Crowd

by whatsanapocalae



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eye Contact, Eye Trauma, Floor Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Past Abuse, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Stefano remembers those who came before while he and Sebastian hide away for a quick fuck. He should have known not to turn away.rape/noncon warning is just in case. There is none here but it could be really easy to misconstrue what happened or insert your own headcanons for Stefano's past.the broken zipper is thanks to something that Ruvikkin noticed in game.





	Away From the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, both Sebastian and Stefano are trans men. Within STEM the body matches more with the way that the mind sees it, which is why Stefano's scars are more decorative and intense than they would have been in the real world and why Sebastian has a slight limp. Sebastian doesn't see himself as trans, and thinks of himself as if he has a cis body, which is why he has one in STEM, while Stefano has been on testosterone for years, has had top surgery, but is completely fine with his original genitalia, so his body reflects that. It's kind of a jumbled up mess of how I feel about my own body so there's that.

Stefano lay there, leaned over the desk, feeling the man behind him slide in and out of him mechanically, the drag in as methodical as the drag out. He could feel the puffs of the man’s hot breath on his face, could feel the solid grip in his hips, keeping him still as the man did what he pleased, what he’d come for. 

{Panting, panting, he felt so good, wrapped around his cock, but there was something wrong, something terribly wrong. Sebastian tried to push it to the side, he didn’t know Stefano well, and he’d never fucked someone with a real cock before, he didn’t know how he normally responded}

Stefano closed his eye, there was nothing to look at. His good eye side was pressed against the hardwood anyway of this little alcove, this little safe space in the middle of danger. He just breathed and waited. It would be over soon enough. 

{He was too quiet. It set Sebastian off, his orgasm pushed to the side. Stefano could barely shut up sometimes. He shouldn’t have been so quiet.}

There was a hand in his hair, gripping, pulling, tugging, and he bit on a breath. It was pulled away from his face. There was disgust in the men’s faces, when they saw it, and questions and touches and they would run their finger along his eyelid, open or closed, probe slightly inside. They were so curious. He tried to pull away. The man inside of him was strong and unavoidable. Stefano wouldn’t be able to get away so easily. 

{He ran his hand through Stefano’s hair, tried to see his face, but it was his bad side and Stefano was jerking away, his expression unreadable but his body tight as he jolted.}

So many, and the things they had said and the things that they did were still etched into his skin, still there, still present. The feeling of Theodore’s thighs against his own made him keep his slacks on to shield him from that heat. The words of the men who slapped and spit and hit were in his ears and, at the time, he’d taken it as a compliment that they wanted to ‘destroy something beautiful’ because he was that something beautiful. The fingers dipping into him were still there, too dry and too rough and he had liked being touched there before but not now, it made him feel raw and torn and dirty. 

{Stefano wasn’t responding. Whatever Sebastian said, he just lay there, taking whatever Sebastian had to give. It was wrong. It made Sebastian feel like he was making a terrible mistake.}

Hands, rough and calloused and large, dragged down his arms, twisting them in their sockets, as the pressure came back, fell off of him, and the man fell out. He reached down, grabbing his pants from where they’d slipped, and started to tug them back up over his hips. He was certain that the man hadn’t come yet, didn’t feel the fluids slipping down his legs, and he hurried, because he knew that cock would go into his mouth next or the cum would be spurted over his face and, either way this would soon be over and he could be done. He could rest. 

{He pulled out of Stefano and watched him pull his pants back on, detached. He still wasn’t moving, other than his hands, yanking up his slacks like he was ashamed to be caught with them down. There was something terribly broken here. Stefano was so far away.}

“Turn around.” The man’s voice was so gruff. He shook, a thrill of terror in his spine. He didn’t know what would happen if he disobeyed. 

{“Turn around?” Sebastian asked, a hand hovering over his shoulder. He could see Stefano hesitate, think over his options}

Stefano turned and fell to his knees, his hands on the man’s thighs. They were bare, without his gloves, and he could see the tremor in them so easily. The man would jerk himself off or he’d taste himself and either way he’d be this man’s little slut for the evening, be asked if he liked the taste, and then he’d be left alone and he could clean himself up and pretend that none of this had happened. 

{Stefano was paler than usual and his eye was unfocused. He was on his knees too. Sebastian didn’t want him on his knees, he didn’t want him to be so sheepish, so distant, so distraught. He had done this. He had reduced the grand Stefano Valentini to this. He hadn’t meant to. He’d thought that Stefano wanted this. He’d taken Sebastian’s hand, led him to this garage and kissed him breathless before falling over the workbench, undressing just enough to ask Sebastian to fuck him.}

“Look at me,” the man ordered. He breathed. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to remember his face. This was just a one time fling, not something to dwell on. 

{“Look at me?” Sebastian begged and he could see Stefano take a long shaking breath, could see his eye turn in it’s socket, before he gave in and complied.}

His eye flicked up and Sebastian was falling before him, his hands on either side of his face, cupping his jaw, and his hands were rough, yes, calloused, yes, but they were warm and they held him so gently and Sebastian was getting down to his level, looking at him with so much concern. He flicked his eye away. He didn’t need that concern. He’d had a need, they both did, and they were just trying to get past it before dealing with the wall of flames before Theodore’s tower. 

{He only looked at Sebastian for a moment and there was an emotion there, trepidation and something else, clouding his expression. He did relax a bit though, seeing who it was before him, and Sebastian wondered who else had been there, in the room with them, who Stefano had imagined him to be. Because knowing that it was Sebastian was calming to him, he must have known. Sebastian never wanted to hurt him again.}

“Are you okay?” Sebastian was asking, his voice so much softer, so much kinder, than Stefano had ever heard it. The rough growl that always seemed to rumble through it was gone and all Stefano wanted to do was lean forward, to take that voice into himself, feel that softness inside of him. “Did I hurt you?” 

{He had to know. He had to be sure of it. Stefano was pressing his cheeks into Sebastian’s hands. He could feel so much trust there, trust that he’d never expected to have. He didn’t think he deserved it. But whatever had happened to form such a response in Stefano, he didn’t deserve that either.}

He thought on that, really thought, because yes, Sebastian had, but that was with bullets and it had been because of his own actions and that wasn’t what he was talking about. He slowly came back into himself, into his body, compartmentalizing it. There was no pain, aside from the constant throbbing in his eye socket and the hairline headache that stemmed from it. The rest of him felt whole, felt fine, and he wondered if he’d ever felt so fine after such a carnal act. 

{Stefano was relaxing, each muscle at a time, checking himself. Sebastian waited for him. He’d done it many times before, but for bullet holes or stab wounds. This had all started so enthusiastically and Stefano had been quick to beg him to go faster and harder and to fill him up. Sebastian had no problems in doing so, didn’t find any tension in Stefano’s body until a few moments before.}

“I’m fine,” he said, curt and quick. He didn’t want Sebastian to worry. 

{“I’m fine.” He’d heard that before, spoken in the same fashion. He’d heard that moments before his best friend and stolen his gun and put it to his temple.}

“You’re not,” Sebastian argued it but his voice was still so kind, so understanding. Stefano wanted to say that he hated it but he clung to it instead. His hand left the bad side of Stefano’s face to wrap around him, to pull him closer. He was still nude from the waist down, still half hard, and he ignored, put Stefano’s comfort before his own. It was strange, Stefano didn’t know how he was supposed to respond. “What can I do?”

{Stefano hadn’t allowed him to touch his face so much before and doing so felt like a sacred act, letting go felt like blasphemy. Stefano needed more though and Sebastian would give him that contact. Stefano’s response was so slow, all of him gauging what Sebastian wanted. But Sebastian only wanted one thing and that was for Stefano to be alright, truly alright. “What can I do?”}

Stefano brought his arms up, wrapped them around Sebastian’s back. He wanted closer, he wanted in Sebastian’s lap. He wanted to be fucked until he came, but he didn’t know if that was possible, not with how his brain had betrayed him. The mood was altogether ruined. Sebastian didn’t move though, didn’t push him away, and he was able to, slowly and carefully, climb into his space. Sebastian let go of his face so that he could rest it against Sebastian’s shoulder and just breathe for a moment. 

{Stefano had never held him either, had rarely allowed himself to be so vulnerable. But he was doing things of his own accord now and that had to be an improvement. He felt good too, a solid pressure against Sebastian’s chest, his breath against Sebastian’s chin. He could almost imagine it, them curled up like this, without the tension of Union and Mobius, without the tension of whatever was plaguing Stefano, lying in a bed somewhere. It had been a long time since he’d been held too. }

“I don’t know. I don’t know what came over me. We were intimate and it was good and then. I just. I wasn’t there anymore. I remembered things from before, with other people, and I forgot where I was.”

{He wasn’t there, he was in his head, somewhere terrible and far away. Sebastian thought that they were all supposed to forget, have their minds wiped of what happened before Union, for better integration, but this must have happened after that and Stefano knew some things, knew where his inspiration came from and how he lost his eye and all of these other things that made him himself. He wondered, who had come before him and what they had done to leave such a terrible impression.}

Sebastian’s hand was on his head again, this time stroking though his hair. He didn’t pull it away from his face, he never had, it was just his imagination. He wasn’t safe with Sebastian, but he was safe from Sebastian and Sebastian would do his best to keep him safe. He exhaled. He’d never thought someone would make him feel like that. He felt foolish for making himself feel something else when they were together, at his bequest. 

{Stefano’s hair was so soft under his hand, so different from the rest of him, all angles and hard lines. Slowly he was breathing, calming himself down, relaxing the hard lines of his chest into something easier for them both, becoming more himself. Sebastian wanted to press closer, to learn more, to keep himself from making him hard once more.}

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sebastian asked, close but not probing. 

{He wanted in. He needed to. If he knew what was wrong he could fix it. He could keep it from ever happening again. He wanted to talk to tell Stefano that he wasn’t anything he’d ever had before, but he couldn’t and he didn’t. He needed information and, more than that, he needed Stefano to trust him.}

Stefano shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about anything. He wanted to pretend that none of this was happening, that Sebastian wasn’t cradling him on the floor of a dingy garage, that there weren’t flames and monsters outside, that he wasn’t such a mess of a man. He wanted it to go back to how it was before, after they’d been enemies but before he’d become so vulnerable. When he was himself, when he was powerful, he had no reason to let anyone in, but now he was terribly dependent. 

{Nothing. If anything, Stefano was more closed off, further away. He wondered what he had done wrong but he did nothing, he just sat there, let Stefano collect himself. He couldn’t help him.}

“I couldn’t see you. I couldn’t see anything. And then I could see them, past relationships, past things that weren’t even relationships, and they were all a big jumbled myriad of experiences. They were overwhelming and I was unable to be in the moment.” He explained anyway. He didn’t want to talk about it but he needed to. It felt good to get it out. 

{Sebastian sighed. He hadn’t expected Stefano to give in, to tell him what he was feeling, to say what he needed to hear. He wanted in on these past relationships, could feel his blood starting to rise, his heart pound to keep up with his anger. He wanted in on them to stop them, because Stefano freezing like that was terrifying in an emotional sense, had made him feel like he was trespassing on something holy but it wasn’t him who had trespassed but others and they had made the man a terrible mess. He had a feeling that he knew what Stefano had gone through, something that he’d seen so many times in homicide, and he feared that he had taken the place of one of them, that Stefano had seen him as worse than he ever could be.}

“Do you think I’m going to do anything like that?” Sebastian asked but he had no idea, he didn’t know what Stefano had been through. He didn’t know what would bring Stefano back to this state, nor could he promise that he wouldn’t do the same acts. Stefano had even asked for them, sometimes, back then, before he knew himself. He didn’t know if he would deny Sebastian the same things. 

{He wouldn’t. He never would. He never wanted to hurt Stefano like that. This wasn’t supposed to have happened, this was a distraction from what they were supposed to be doing. He wasn’t going to do anything that Stefano didn’t want unless he had to.}

“I don’t know,” he admitted. 

{That fear, if Stefano processed it or not, it was obvious in his voice and Sebastian could feel himself long, both to wipe that feeling away and the admission. Sebastian wanted to prove that he wasn’t like that, that he never would. He wanted Stefano to feel safe with him. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Stefano’s temple, trying to show him how soft he could be, how soft of a place this was for him, in his lap.}

There was a light pressure on the side of his face and he turned, found Sebastian pressing a light kiss to his temple by knocking him away from it. Sebastian’s face held an expression of warmth and care, something loving, and it was something that itched under Stefano’s skin. He didn’t have a word for it. It made him want to kiss Sebastian though, all the same. 

{Stefano turned on him with shock but it quickly melted away and he looked like he was desperate for something as well, not that Sebastian had any idea of what that was, and he wasn’t going to ask him for it. But the look was genuine and it was something that filled Sebastian’s heart and he just sat there a moment, looking at him, realizing that he wasn’t some god or supervillain, that he wasn’t immortal or impractical. That he was a man with needs and desires a terrible yearning for touch and love.}

“I’m not going to do anything you don’t want,” Sebastian promised and his lips were parted just so, in a way that Stefano did know. He looked like he wanted to kiss him again. 

{He wanted to kiss him, he wanted him to know how he was feeling. There was a warmth in his belly, in his chest, and Stefano was so cold and so stiff all of the time, even when his movements were filled with grace. He wanted to share that warmth, fill him with it. He made a promise and he knew that he would stick by it, that he would never go against it.}

“I do not always know what I do not want,” Stefano’s eye was on his mouth and his tongue was on his own lips to wet them. 

{He didn’t know, of course he didn’t. If he had they wouldn’t be in this predicament, Stefano would have told him to stop with a knife to his throat and he didn’t know how he would have responded to that. But he looked like he wanted Sebastian to kiss him and his lips were shining and ready and waiting. It would be so easy for him to do that. He did not want to cross a boundary though.}

“Do you know what you want though?” Sebastian asked, “Because I would very much like to give you that.”

{And he was honest, he was true, because he wanted to see Stefano at the height of pleasure. He wanted to be the cause of it, and he wanted it to be free of bloodshed and pain. He only hoped that he still had a chance to give him that.}

Stefano didn’t know if he was supposed to ask then or if he was just supposed to take but he knew which one he wanted to do and which one filled him more with strength, power, which one felt more like himself. 

{A pause, a breath, and then the weight in his lap was shifting and he’d forgotten about just how fast Stefano could be when he wanted. For a moment he thought he was under attack and he was, but not with a blade but with lips and he wanted it, he wanted so much of it.}

Stefano pushed himself upward, catching Sebastian’s mouth with his own. Sebastian hummed at it, almost an argument, but he let his mouth fall open, let Stefano slide his tongue inside of it, and murmured as he scraped their teeth together, trying to get as much of Sebastian as he could. His hands came up to Sebastian’s jaw, mirroring how Sebastian had touched him earlier. He held him still so that he could explore, search Sebastian’s mouth, run his tongue against the roof of his mouth to make him quiver. 

{He didn’t want to fight it. He wanted Stefano inside of him. He wanted him in his mouth, in his head, in his heart. He wanted him inside of his body but as they were, as they were equipped there was only one way that they could be inside one another. He wanted it. He wanted Stefano’s hands on his cheeks to stay there, for his hips to be hiked up so that he could give Stefano everything that he wanted, everything that he had.}

“I want you,” Stefano breathed as he pulled himself away. Feeling how wet he was, how badly he wanted to be filled. There were times, most times, in which he would take anyone, but that always ended in tears. Right now, there was only one person that he wanted. “I want you. Can I have you?”

{He was hard, both from the kissing and the thinking and now from the words. He wanted to be had. He wanted to be trapped and kept, he wanted to please. He wanted to make Stefano forget that there was any ill in the world, that he had caused much of it himself, and that they had started this with such different goals. The feeling of being wanted, after so much time, filled his head with such desperate and depraved thoughts. The way that Stefano asked was like a sacrifice in itself and he wanted nothing more than to be pliant on his knees for such a gift.}

Sebastian was still not wearing pants and his reaction to Stefano’s attention was duly noted, his cock half hard on his thigh. “Fuck,” he gasped. Stefano noticed that his hands were at his sides, knuckles white from how hard he was restraining, “Please.”

{He wanted to grab. He wanted to fill him. He wanted to be filled. Stefano was looking at him, looking at his cock, and there was no denying that there was hunger in his eyes.}

Stefano kissed him again, wanting him to stop restraining himself, wanting himself to stop having these issues that made it so hard for him to have what he wanted. He worked on his slacks, trying to get them off, but the zipper stuck in that terrible hole he could never seem to get past in a rush, not pulling his lips away. 

{Stefano was still kissing him but his hands, his thoughts were busy elsewhere, tugging at his pants, trying to rip through them. Sebastian almost laughed at him, at how desperate he was. He didn’t not after all that, not with how hard this was for both of them.}

“Stop,” Sebastian batted his hand away, tilting his hips to slide Stefano to the floor. Stefano allowed himself to be laid down as Sebastian worked on the cruel metal, taking it slow as to not destroy the material further. He brought his face in terribly close as he did so. “Are you sure you’re up for this right now?”

{“Are you up for this right now?” It was an easy question and, if he went by motion alone, he was sure that he knew the answer. He wasn’t going to assume though. He didn’t want to break this. If he guessed wrong it would all be over before it began. He was so close to Stefano though, he could smell his aftershave, could feel the heat radiating from his genitals.}

Stefano nodded. He was more than just up for it, he was close to begging. Part of it was that he so desperately wanted his mind on something other than what he’d been feeling, how he’d forgotten who was inside of him, and part of it was that he wanted that warm look to stay on Sebastian’s face. 

{No words, just a nod. Stefano was complying, was giving him permission, was staring at him. There was more to it though, something that he wasn’t saying. It was a slues gate though, he was sure of it. If he was able to get something out of Stefano, he would get it all.}

“Keep your eyes on me then,” Sebastian smiled and Stefano fought the urge to correct him as he slid the slacks off of his thighs, off of his calves, and then cursed and pulled off his shoes before continuing. There it was, another layer of armor, gone, but Stefano kept his eye on Sebastian, who pulled himself closer to Stefano’s sex, hooking his arms under Stefano’s knees and hoisting them up and out to reveal it better. 

{Beautiful. That was the thought at the front of his mind, seeing how large Stefano’s cock was, so much bigger than his own outside of the simulation. The lips of his vagina had fallen open to reveal it, and it was red and shining. He glanced up at Stefano to see him blush, a naked hand to his mouth, before he turned his attention inward, to the pulsing organ before him, waiting for his touch.}

“Talk to me,” Sebastian asked, leaning forward to lick a stripe up Stefano’s cock. “I’m not going to push any boundaries here.”

{He tasted like salt and mucous and perfection. Sebastian hadn’t done this in along time. He wasn’t going to go any further than he knew that he could though. He wasn’t used to taking control like this.}

Stefano didn’t feel like he needed words but they were good to say anyway as he arched his back to buck his hips into Sebastian’s face. “Please, fellate me, Sebastian?”

{Sebastian smiled, fighting back the urge to make a joke about Italian food}

Sebastian resumed his licking, pressing his nose against Stefano’s wiry public hair, sucking on Stefano’s dick fully, swirling his tongue around it. Stefano had been eaten out before, but it was a rare occasion and not one that happened often, either because of who he chose to bed and how he was feeling about his body. But Sebastian was welcome between his legs and he sucked on him until his fluids spilled from his cunt, only to be lapped up before Sebastian pressed his attention back to his erection. He tried to keep his eye open, tried to keep from dropping his head to the ground, but it felt good, so overwhelmingly good that he couldn’t stop himself as he wriggled. 

{He remembered how it felt, how Myra had done this to him, how he’d done this to her in turn. This now, was so much different, even as he applied the skills that she had taught him, that he had learned so long ago. He wanted more, to press his tongue into Stefano, to shove his fingers inside of him, but they weren’t there, not yet. He didn’t know what Stefano liked but this seemed to be doing plenty. Stefano was having a hard time keeping an eye on him, and he was tensing and spasming under Sebastian’s tongue. He must have liked it.}

“I’m close,” he gasped as he started to hump Sebastian’s tongue, loving the drag of it against his sensitive tongue. 

{He must have liked it a lot. The feeling of Stefano taking over on his own orgasm, of him using Sebastian’s face, was glorious. He sucked harder, feeling Stefano shove him where he wanted, and would have touched himself if he didn’t fear that he’d come right then.}

Sebastian didn’t stop, the sounds he was making even more obscene than before. There was more suction, more desire against him, and he could feel Sebastian’s fingers against his hole, sliding into his ass as if to stretch him, even though his whole cock had been in there so recently. He felt himself clench on those fingers as he spasmed, lubricating himself as his fluids spilled down over Sebastian’s hand and he came. 

{The feeling of him, of those tight muscles tightening around him, of his cock pulsing, of his body rattling against the floor, felt so good, even though Sebastian was barely touching him. Stefano was wet and dripping, his cum easing the way for Sebastian’s fingers. He could have shoved into his vagina, felt the tension there instead of his ass, but he knew that he was not a fan of such contact himself. Stefano may have been, they had started with his ass and, as they were he knew that that would be the safest place for this to end.}

He was panting as Sebastian pulled off of him, his face wet and shining with Stefano’s excretions. He gave Stefano a smile that made a shiver of warmth trickle through his chest, which made him smile back when he panted, which made him feel so close and protected and whole that he didn’t know what to do with it. 

{Stefano smiled back at him as he came down from the height of his orgasm, his lips lopsided, his eye half lidded. It was a soft look, a look that was probably rarely, if ever seen by anyone who knew Stefano. It was a look that Sebastian tucked away in his mind, something that he would do his best to remember.}

“Can I kiss you?” Sebastian asked. 

{He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to feel that goofy grin against his own lips.}

‘You like the taste of your pretty little pussy?’ He shook his head. Other times, yes, but he knew what he tasted like and he did not need the reminder. Sebastian was pulling away though, getting more comfortable between his legs, and Stefano could feel his erection, hot and stiff and hard, laid out over his labia. 

{No. Stefano didn’t want to kiss him. For a moment he thought he should be offended, but no, most people didn’t want to be kissed with their own ejaculate on their partners lips. He and Myra hadn’t minded it, but that didn’t mean that Stefano was the same way. He moved all the same, on to the next things, and asked with his cock hot and needy, out on display, on Stefano’s entrance}

“Can I fuck you?”

{He didn’t know what he expected. If Stefano said no, he would be disappointed but it wouldn’t be the end of the world, he could jack off and they could get moving again. He hoped that Stefano would say yes. He had felt so good wrapped around Sebastian’s cock before he’d realize that there was something wrong.}  
Stefano reached down and took Sebastian’s length in hand, guiding it to his asshole. He didn’t mind having a cock in his cunt, but it felt strange when it was raw, as if it was scraping him, as if he was dry, no matter how wet he was. At the moment, he didn’t want it to even be probed. 

{He’d known that they’d end up there, back at Stefano’s ass. He was slick and wet from all of his fluids dripping down there, it would be so easy for him to nestle his way inside.}

“Please, Sebastian.”

{The way he asked, it was almost like he was begging for it. Sebastian had no arguments against him, wanted to be inside of him almost as badly was he wanted Stefano inside of him, but if he had they would have all fallen flat.}

“Keep looking at me,” Sebastian ordered, hooking a leg over his shoulder as he grabbed the back of Stefano’s head with the other, bracing it. He was going to fuck him hard, Stefano could tell. He was protecting his skull from the cement floor. He had no intention to not look at Sebastian.

{Stefano was watching him and he'd never been watched before like this and it made him nervous, so he paid more attention to what he was doing. He wanted Stefano's attention for his safety, not for his own pleasure. He pressed against Stefano's hole and inhaled, holding his breath, before slowly inching forward.}

He slid in deftly and gave a few experimental thrusts before he let go of Stefano’s leg and pressed in deep, leaning in close enough to kiss but not, to contort Stefano’s body in a way he hadn’t tried for years. Stefano’s mouth fell open, he was supposed to speak, but all he could do were make small moans. 

{He was tight but not painfully so. He was hot but not to the point that Sebastian couldn’t be inside of him. He felt so good, wrapped around Sebastian, his cock perfectly cradles between sensitive tissues, it made him want to gasp and moan and slide in further. He kept himself in check until he was sure that Stefano was alright, that the pleasure wasn’t one sided, and hen he bottomed out, gritting his teeth as he was completely encapsulated. He wanted more, he wanted harder. And Stefano did too, he could tell, he could hear it in the almost hidden gasps and moans.}

“There we go,” Sebastian pressed against his neck, small kisses that matched the sounds coming from him. “Not so quiet now, are you? I wonder if I could make you scream. Would you like that?” He punctuated the last question with a harder thrust and Stefano moaned louder, sharper. 

{His words were almost cruel but the way that Stefano responded to them was obscene, getting louder with each thrust, sweat dotting his brow, and a look of absolute depravity. It was a good look for him. Sebastian sped up, just a little bit, to hear him try to control himself.}

“I want. To come. Again. Sebastian. Please!” Stefano’s sentence was a mess, the words interrupted by moans and thrusts. He could feel his sweat sticking his hair to his face, could feel his shirt cling to his chest, could feel the walls of his ass stretch over and over with each plunge of Sebastian’s cock. “Harder. Please?”

{His hair shifted, letting the mound of scars be seen, even though his missing eye was still hidden away. His words were broken, his voice cracking and warbling, his desire honest and pure. Sebastian wanted to completely destroy him, make him a quivering and giggling mess, blissed out from how good Sebastian made him feel. He wanted to make him come again and again, until his body couldn’t hold out against it.}

Sebastian fucked him harder and that hand behind his head was blessedly needed because the friction between Stefano’s jacket and the floor was almost nonexistant and he was moved a few inches with each thrust, punching him deep as he cried out. He grabbed for Sebastian’s holster and clung to it, trying to stay close, trying to allow that depth. He could feel himself getting closer, could feel that pressure build, could feel himself starting to teeter. 

{The way that Stefano grabbed a hold of him, knuckles white, as he grew louder, lost all control, made Sebastian’s orgasm build fast, so hard for him to control. It was different from when he’d orgasmed outside of STEM, it was different from when Stefano had sucked him off before, it was deeper, closer to his bladder, and there was a fiery heat to it, an urge to do more, go deeper, faster. He didn’t know if he could without actually hurting Stefano.}

“Touch me. Sebastian. Please. Fuck.” he begged, feeling dirty as he did so. He wasn’t meant to beg. It wasn’t something that came easily for him. Sebastian’s hand went down though and grabbed a hold of his cock once more, his thumb swiping over it as he held it firm and steady between his fingers, making Stefano’s voice rise in pitch. “Fuck! I’m close! I’m close!”

{He was, Sebastian could see it, the way that he threw his head, the way that his voice was cracking and warbling like he was about to cry, the wetness in his eye. He was close too, had no idea what that even meant anymore, because he felt like he should have already come already. He had a terrible idea of what would get Stefano to break, what would get him over the edge. If he was wrong, he was willing to take a knife in the ribs for it.}

Sebastian bit down on his throat, his teeth hard enough to bruise, and the sharp influx of pain, the surprise of it, made him go over the edge and he screamed as he came, the touch on his sensitive nub too much as he shook and writhed, forcing Sebastian in deeper and at a different angle. Sebastian was huffing through his teeth and his thrusts. 

{The scream that tore from Stefano’s throat was loud and deep and pulsing and full of the waves of pleasure that he was feeling. Sebastian kept going, fucking him through his orgasm, making that scream break into shorter barks, still strong enough to alert anything outside, if there was still a threat out there. He was sure that, if there had been, the garage would have been burned down with them still inside of it.} 

He pulled off, eyes wild with guilt and need as he continued to thrust, slower now than before. “Can I? Shit, Stefano. Can I come inside of you?” 

{He pulled away, his orgasm so close. He wanted it. He wanted Stefano. He didn’t know if he could, if he was allowed. Stefano was panting beneath him, looking only half there, as he let go of Stefano’s still quivering cock. He wanted to come inside of him, he wanted to fill him, he wanted Stefano painted with him.}

Stefano nodded and one of hands snaked out from the holster to find the hand that now rested on his overstimulated cock head. He didn’t know why he did it, but he threaded their fingers together and held them there, just under his stomach, watching as Sebastian’s pleasured expression knotted up in confusion but finally melting into that warm expression once more. It was only a few more thrusts before he was coming inside of Stefano with a long and low sigh. 

{Sebastian felt his chest tighten, his breathing grow hard and difficult, as he felt Stefano take his hand in his own, their skin touching, no leather between them. He couldn’t hold back, he didn’t want to hold back, and he came thick and hard, feeling the release like every muscle in his body had given up at once. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to hold on, trying not to fall apart completely.}

Stefano released his hand and Sebastian released his head and they collapsed together in a tangle of limbs, reeking of sex and sweat, Sebastian’s cum leaking out of Stefano’s hole. Stefano left small kisses on Sebastian’s face, on his brows and nose, staying away from the white chalky look of his own dried fluids on the man’s face. 

{He wanted to sleep. He wanted to watch as his cum fell out of another’s body for the first time. He wanted to wrap Stefano up tight and pull him terribly close, smother him. Stefano kissed him though, small little kisses, bare whispers of things, as he breathed hard, as he tried to catch up. None of the kisses landed on his face and, when he opened his eyes, he saw that Stefano looked as pleased and pleasured and loose as he felt. It was a good look on him.}

“You okay?” Sebastian asked, once he’d caught up on breath.

{He had to know. The bit mark in his neck was so red, so obvious. It was going to bruise.}

“I was with you the whole time,” Stefano murmured, drowsy now that the activity was over. “Thank you, for staying with me.”

{The guilt that he felt fell away, that background worry. Of course Stefano was there. He’d hardly even blinked while Sebastian was inside of him, even when he came.}

Sebastian kissed him then, right above his left eye, a gentle and careful thing. “Of course. Of course I stayed.”

{And he wanted to stay. He would stay as long as he possibly could, with Stefano.}


End file.
